No me gusta lo dulce
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría el San Valentin de esta forma; con un chocolate compartiéndose en la boca de Lawless, ambos apegados a la pared del cuarto de Mahiru y faltándoles el aire, Kuro no se hubiera levantado de la cama aún con los escobazos de Mahiru. (Kuro x Lawless)


¡Alguien tenía que celebrar el San Valentin con ellos! :C

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Rastros de O.C, mucho fluff y situaciones homo que amo escribir.

* * *

 **No me gusta lo dulce.**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Su día tuvo el comienzo de siempre, se levantó por las exigencias de su compañero de cuarto, vagó por las casa y cuándo Mahiru le preguntó en medio de una partida que era lo que haría, pereza respondió que Lawless llegaría en la noche.

Mahiru no insistió en el tema y fue a terminar de preparar su receta para dársela a Licht, Kuro hizo una mueca cuándo el fétido perfume de cacao embriagó la casa y al final del día Mahiru se fue a celebrar con su novio, él simplemente sólo se dispuso a esperar.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría el San Valentin de esta forma; con un chocolate compartiéndose en la boca de Lawless, ambos apegados a la pared del cuarto de Mahiru y faltándoles el aire, Kuro no se hubiera levantado de la cama aún con los escobazos de Mahiru.

A Kuro le desagradaba el chocolate, el olor y su sabor, básicamente todo, aun cuándo Hyde insistiera en lo contrario.

Y más ahora, su boca ahora peleó por ese trozo que se movía de arriba abajo entre ellos, zozobrándose de un lado a otro, si no terminaba en su cavidad bucal, era en la de avaricia, una contiende para ver quién se quedaba con el tesoro de cacao.

Hyde no cedió y con un suspiro fortuito aprovechó para atraerlo de su lado, sus manos excavaban bajo la chaqueta de su hermano.

Kuro entendió, se despegó y protestó.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Es San Valentin …Debemos celebrarlo —concluyó, mientras terminaba por comerse el resto del dulce que quedaba en su boca. Él había ganado.

Kuro hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Te sigue sin gustar el chocolate? —la pregunta nació entre ellos.

—Ahora me desagrada más—respondió de nuevo, avaricia se limitó a rodar los ojos ofendido —Pensaré en el chocolate y tus labios.

—¡Eso es demasiado cruel!

Otro trozo fue puesto a su boca, tambaleándolo entre sus dientes, se aproximó a su hermano que se alejó ante el dulce olor que desprendía.

—No me gusta.

—Sé que te gusta —afirmó —, esto es erótico —se defendió, mientras fruncía el ceño al ver que seguía en el rechazo.

—Para ti —lo alejó un poco más, si The one and only seguía insistiendo, tendría que transformarse en gato y huir. No sabía cómo lidiar con el necio de su novio.

Lawless dejó de forcejearse al ver que era inútil, terminó por comer el pedazo y después habló con la misma diversión que antes.

—¿No te gustaría probarlo de otra manera? —La voz de Lawless se escurrió en la habitación y con la mano libre cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, Kuro quedó en silencio y con curiosidad de que era a lo que se refería.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres —recibió otro beso por parte de Lawless que lo silenció y esa risa bribona llegó, causándole un escalofrió.

—Sí, Nii-san —El aliento de Lawless le golpeaba, olía a chocolate, llevó la mano a la de pereza y los entrelazó entre ellos, Kuro correspondió el gesto con descuido.

A sus bolsillos traseros llegaron dos intrusas que Hyde guió, mientras que con la otra mano se colgaba de su cuello, Kuro comenzaba a palpar la parte detrás de su cuerpo, la camisa, el cinturón y entonces, notó varios caramelos y algunas envolturas que crujían entre ellos —¿No te gustaría probar el chocolate encima de mí?

—Por supuesto que no —masculló un sincero Sleepy ash.

Lawless paró todo intento de seducción, y culminó por empujarlo con una expresión enojada, abriéndose paso al otro lado.

—¡Olvídalo! —bufó, yéndose del recinto.

Una ligera sonrisa brotó de sus labios, después de bostezar y se recostó sobre la cama, ahora podía dormir mejor, sobre todo al escuchar los gritos de Hyde con Mahiru, reclamándole a él.

A Kuro no le gustaba lo dulce, pero lo admitía, con Lawless era divertido comerlo.

 **Notas finales.**

Si nadie escribía de ellos para celebrar este día, era obvio que yo lo iba a hacer 3.


End file.
